


All Grown Up

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is angry with Danny and still little upset at not being saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All Grown Up  
> Characters: Ethan Dobrowski, Danny Quinn  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Ethan is angry with Danny and still little upset at not being saved.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Ethan Dobrowski drabble tree.  
> Warning: Mention of past rape  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He watched his brother and was pleased by Danny's hurt reaction. It was true, Patrick had waited for Danny to rescue him. Patrick was naive but had soon learned nobody was coming to save him.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I couldn't lose you again, Patrick."

Ethan clenched his fists. "I am not Patrick. Keep calling me that and I'll hurt you. He disappeared somewhere between being fucked so he wouldn't starve and the first kill. I'm Ethan now."

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"I don't want sympathy. Just don't say that name again."


End file.
